Concrete Angel
by Lost Flame
Summary: This is a songfic to Martina McBride's song 'Concrete Angel.' Pairing: NagiOmi. Warning: sexual abuse, child abuse, yaoi, death. If you don't like any of these things don't read. Is that simple enough?
1. Lyrics

**Chapter One**

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she were never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

* * *

LF: I know I didn't write this song nor do I claim to.

Bakura: Yeah right, like you could right something this good if you tried

LF: Shut up! You are suppose to be my muse right, than inspire me.

Bakura: You wish. I never wanted to be your muse.

LF: Inspire me or I hurt Ryou. evil grin

Bakura: Damn. I can't fight that. Stupid fanfic authors. I hate all of you

LF: We love you too. Anyway, this is a song-fic if you haven't figured out, which would make you either stupid or very dense. And the pairing Omi/Nagi, if you don't like it don't read it. Simple, ne.


	2. Drawing

**Chapter Two**

(Nagi's POV)

I closed the door as quietly as I could manage. It was still early and I didn't want to wake Otousama, who was currently out cold in his room. He had stayed up late last night drinking. This wasn't abnormal but I knew that if he woke up now he would have a terrible hang over. And in anger he had a tendency to punch things, and I had no wish to be opposite the fist when they flew.

I turned and headed down the sidewalk towards school with my lunch in my hand. I still couldn't figure out why I bothered making it everyday. Usually it was just stolen by some bully or another, but all the same every morning I spent the time to make it.

I smoothed out the sleeves of my school uniform. I was one of the few children who actually bothered wearing it anymore.

The long walk to school was, as always, in silence. For in the subject of social skills I never had much practice. The reason for this is my powers. When I say powers I am talking about my telekinesis. Some people would love to me able to do what I can. They refer to it as a blessing, but it has been nothing but a curse to me.

Everyone fears me and cares nothing for me. When I was younger the other child showed their fear by going through any means possible to stay away from me. Some still do this now, but others have found other ways to express their fear. They do this in the form of beating me. Even Otousama beats me. But it is not those times that I hate the most. What I hate the most is when he not only beats me but... I shock my head in an attempt to stop that train of thought. I always tried to forget and block out those time but sometimes it did not work.

The main reason I believe he does this is because he blames me for killing Okasan. And in a way I guess he is right. I didn't physically pull the trigger of the gun that killed her but I was the reason she died. There was a crazy, and probably drunk, man who came up to me and pulled a gun pointing it at me. He called me many things, such as a freak and the devil who is sent to bring the destruction of the world. Okasan was only trying to protect me, but it got her killed.

I did have some friends though. Well sort of. They were three boys that also had powers. The difference that separated us was they were bullies. Unlike me they had no reason not to be. When I started going to this school they made me promise that I would not use my powers, and the deal was that if I did I was kicked out of school. This wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for the fact that Okasan was a teacher and she would be disappointed if I was kicked out. It is only for her memory's sake that I don't use my powers to protect me against the other bullies.

My friends still came to school though, even though they had to make the same promise. They, of coarse, didn't abide by it. It didn't matter to them what authority said, even though it didn't say anything about it. Everyone was too scared to stand up to them. The only exception to this was a group called Weiss.

I didn't know much about Weiss only that it consisted of four boys. Well actually it consisted of three boys now, the youngest had died two months ago. It is suspected that it was his father who killed him, and that up to that point he was abused. Still it was never investigated in depth for as the newspaper put it, 'there was no evidence indicating that his father was in anyway involved with the death.' And even though that is what is publicly announced it is not what was believed in school. All I know about the case is what I had heard talked about in school.

Apparently the boy's father is high in the political and social ladder, and was also quite rich, therefore it would have been easy for him to pay his way out of trouble. But still I didn't know his name. I would always miss that information though I wasn't bothered by this. If he was still alive I might have cared, just to know that there was someone in this miserable school who has gone through what I have, but since he is dead it doesn't help at all.

The effects of the boy's death still shown in the school. Child abuse is a sensitive topic everywhere as it is but having someone in the school die as a result of it made it even more touchy than before. To the point no one wanted to hear it mentioned, and if no one else would bring it up than there was no way I would.

It was still early when I finally arrived at school. The classroom was practically empty, though this was in no way an accident. I purposely came to school early everyday for mainly two reason. The first was it was an excuse to get out of the house and away from Otousama. The second reason was that it was one less opportunity for me to come face-to-face with one of the many bullies in the school.

Fully aware that I had around a hour before school started I pulled out one of the books I had started reading yesterday. It was a good book so it would keep me entertained for a while. Perhaps not all day because chances were if we had no unscheduled test or quizzes that the book would be finished around lunch time and then there was nothing to do after that.

Around fifty minutes later the walls were packed and noisy but the classroom only seated the few children who were desperately trying to complete unfinished homework, despite the fact there their efforts were most likely futile.

My attention was pulled away from my books at a few shouts from the hall. It didn't take a genius to understand what was happening. Schwartz had decided to show up at school today and were already terrorizing the other student. I let out a sigh of release at knowing they had shown up today. When they were at school it was rare that I was beaten. One of the benefits of being their friend. Still they did not come everyday, so when they weren't here, most of the time, there was nothing that I was able to do to protect myself.

It was pointless to tell supervisors because the other children would just deny it, and even with most of the adults I was not liked. Even my teacher was afraid of me, those she was still the nicest. I could tell that she suspected something was happening at home, even though she never brought the subject up.

I also heard the arrival of the team Weiss. Those two 'gangs,' I guess you could call them, were always fighting. There sides never wavered and neither side ever came out victories from this endless war.

As the bell rang, signifying the starting of classes and I didn't bother lifted my head from my book because I could hear all that was going on. The students that had not run into the class room when Schwartz had arrived now came bustling into the room and scurrying to gets seats in the back and at the same times seats away from me.

Lessons today were like any other day, boring and pointless from my perspective. That was one of the nice parts about reading so much; I was chapters ahead of the others students in about every subject that you could think of. So instead I would simply bring a book to read and tune out the teacher and whatever she was talking about. She didn't seem to care as long as I did well on her test and quizzes, and my homework didn't slack.

As I expected my book only lasted until just before lunch. As the bell to lunch rang people gathered their lunch boxes and left, all talking about random nonsense. I never did bother paying attention to what in particular they spoke about. I had just sat down beneath a tree in an unpopulated part of the school grounds when I was heard a gruff laughter.

I paid no notice to their taunting and tried to think about something else. If I hadn't finished my book I would have continued to read that, but with it finished I was sure that this would be a boring lunch. Still the kids behind me didn't seem to what to let me eat in peace as I was knocked to the ground when someone kicked me in the side. While I was clutching my side the same foot roughly came against my shoulder and knocked me over onto the ground.

Looking up at the bullies I saw they were Masafumi and Hirofumi Takatori. They were not the brightest over my annoyances but they were strong, and if nothing else had a powerful father. Of all the bullies at the school they were the least likely to get in trouble, no matter what they did. The only one that can get away with more than them is Schwartz. Schwartz was also the only one that the two brothers were afraid of too.

"What are you doing, freak. Did we say you could sit here?" I didn't answer them, nor did I have any intention of doing so. I mearly ignored them and hoped they would go away. No such luck. Masafumi lifted his foot only a little before slamming it down again. I winced but nothing else. "I asked you a question." I still said nothing.

They didn't get much more of a chance to beat me up like they had hoped, because it was at that time the Schuldich decided to show up. "Hey, what's going on Nagi?" His eyes moved off of me to the two men who where bullying me. "What are these two up to?"

I clearly saw all the colour completely drain from there face. Playing with people's minds was Schuldich's specialty, and more than one student was now in a mental hospital thanks to him. Slowly Masafumi started to back up, but when they heard the wrinkling of paper and saw they had just stepped on my lunch, in no time they were flat out running in opposite direction of us.

"Thanks Schuldich." I said politely and sincerely and I brushed the dirt off my clothes.

He cocked his normal smile, "No problem. You're not hurt, are you?"

"Thanks to you no."

"Not just me. It was Bradley who warned me, and Farfarello should be taking care your bullies now." To emphasize the point two pain-filled screamed reached out ear, causing Schuldich to smile brightly. "Yep, sounds to me like he is continuing to hurt God in anyway possible. Yet another scream was heard and I could only imagine what was happing to them. Still I didn't feel pity for them. It is hard for me to feel bad for two boy that have been nothing except a pain to me.

* * *

The rest of the day followed in the same way. Without my book to keep me occupied I sat in my seat staring off into space, not really thinking about anything. Sometime during one of the teachers many boring lectures I took out a plain white sheet of paper and started to draw. Well maybe not draw, my mind went back to staring into space but my hand continued to move over the paper in gentle sweeping motions.

I never believed myself an artist. I could draw nicely enough but I wasn't creative enough to pursue this field. I was much happier reading. But I was surprised how without my knowledge my hand continued to draw whatever I felt like.

The art piece was finished only a few minutes before school ended for the day. I stared in awe at my work, for it was by far the best I had ever done. But the subject was still confusing me. The sketch was what appeared to be of a boy, and angel boy to be more precise, that stood on top of a shallow grassy hill near a cherry blossom tree. His face lifted to the skies as if in a sort of prayer, and in response to his message petal from the tree were circling around him.

I didn't have much time to study the drawling because soon after the bell signaling the end of school for the day sounded and the rush to leave started. Shouts and calls cut off any last minute comments the teacher attempted to say. Having no interest in getting caught up in the traffic jam, I lagged behind a little, collected my belongings and carefully putting them in my bag. Even though I was lagging behind I still did not want to stay too long, for fear that the teacher would ask questions that I was really not in the mood to answer. Mind you I was never in the mood to answer question about my personal life, in my opinion it was just that _personal_, but today especially I didn't want to talk about it.

Today was the anniversary of Okasan's death. It was six years ago today that she was shoot. That meant that I was in a hurry to leave this place so I can go to the graveyard. It was not uncommon for me to go there but I made it a point no matter what, to do so on this day. Even if it meant getting beaten my Otousama, though usually on this day he also grieves only in a different way.

His way involves getting drunk at bars instead of paying his respects at her grave. But when he finally did come home, he would still beat me. Not for not coming straight home, simply because he was frustrated and I was there. Because even though there was nothing I could do at the time it was still my fault. Because if I had been in better control of my powers then maybe I could have stopped the bullet, but as it was I could not handle my powers or chose when they were used, not consciously at least.

It wasn't really till I met Schwartz that I final gained full control over what happened. And still that control can slip if I don't remain at least somewhat calm. This isn't hard, because every since Okasan died I haven't been very emotional.

I walked out of the school building and down the familiar road until my feet lead me to the cemetery. All the while my mind drifted back to the artwork I had created in class. For some reason I couldn't get that boy out of my head and it didn't make any since. He was probably just a boy that I created with my imagination, so way was he effecting me so.

I had never seriously liked anyone before, so I figured I was straight, considering the only person I even remotely have a crush on was a girl my age named Tot. What I liked about her was how innocent she always seemed, but after a while her childish attitude tended to get a little on my nerves. That crush didn't last too long.

A similar feeling came over me when I though about this boy, only the feeling was stronger. This was impossible. Not the fact that I have a crush on a boy, because homosexuality had never bothered me, but that I had a crush on a boy that I doubted even existed.

I tried to clear my mind as I knelt before Okasan's tombstone, but despite my efforts I could not seem to make all the thoughts of that drawling disappear. I prayed for a while before simply sitting in peaceful quiet.

After a while past and I had told her that had happened since I had last visited, even mentioning my problem concerning that picture that was in my bookbag, I stood and turned to leave. Though today, for some reason, I decided to take a different route, out the back of the cemetery. The weather was pleasant enough, and something inside me insisted that I travel this way. I didn't know why until turned the corner of a clutter of trees and saw something that completely caught me by surprise.

* * *

LF: I suck at suspenseful cliffies, I's sure you all know what he saw. Take a guess. If not the next chapter should be up soon. I know that this story is not accurate compared with the series but honestly I couldn't care less. The characters are OOC now and will remain that way for the rest of the story.

Ryou: LostFlame knows he doesn't own the series that he write about, though he wishes he did. Then again if he did there would be a lot more yaoi in the actual series.


	3. Home Life

**Chapter Three**

There standing by a small, grassy hill was the boy. Not just any boy, but _the_ boy. The one that had occupied my thoughts ever since I had seen him in the picture. It was the same boy, I was sure of it. There were only minor differences from the scene in front of my now and the one I had drawn. And only two differences at that which were: he had no wings and the cherry blossom petals lay motionless at his feet instead of circling around him.

'I can change one of those differences to match the picture.' I knew I couldn't give the boy wings but I could help the petals dance, and dance they would. Concentrating on the cherry blossom that were resting on the ground, it was easy to make them start of circle him. Now only the lack of wings told me that this wasn't my picture.

The sound of someone gasp in surprise brought me back to my senses. It was only then that I realized that what I had just done to recreate my picture had probably cost me the chance of ever getting to know this boy. Mentally cursing myself I looked up and expected to see the boy running away or at least look frightened, but what I did see was quite different. Instead of what I had expected, a soft, friendly smile graced the boy's face.

I was so caught off guard all my motor skills and some of my senses shut down and I could do nothing but stare. And stare was all I did. Even as I saw the boy's lips move in the formation of words, no sound made its why to my ears. It wasn't until the living version of my drawing touched my shoulder did I finally snap back to reality. I suppose it was the surprise of being touch by someone, other than a member of Schwartz, in a way not meant to cause me harm.

"Nani?" was all I was able to manage at the moment. The muscle needed to think and the brain power needed to form a thought were both against me.

"Daijobu ka?" Concern had laced itself over his face and though his words. I was upset at myself for causing him to worry but even the simple sentence that had been asked to me was proving to be a challenge.

When I finally understood the question, I was still faced this the dilemma of answering. "Uh...hai, daijobu. Gomen nasai."

He still looked concerned but that was a bit of a smile tugging at the side of his lips. "No need to apologize, I am just glad you're alright. But are you sure you are feeling okay? You look like you have just seen a ghost."

Finally I was thinking normally again. I was still a little bit startled by the resemblance of the boy to the one in the picture but I was at least beginning to calm down. "I'm fine, really. And you are more of an angel than a ghost."

It wasn't till after the word had left my mouth that I had realized what I had just said. "That did not come out the way I meant. Baka." I hit myself on the head repeatedly with the paperback book I had been reading while in class today.

The only response the boy supplied was a soft chuckle. Suddenly as I was ready for the impact of the paper on my forehead, the book was snatched from my grip. "I think that poor book of yours has received enough punishment." I looked up and saw that while he was no longer laughing he was on the verge of doing so. "By the way, my name is Omi Tsukiyono." He held out his hand toward me.

Hesitantly I took the hand in mine. "Um...Nagi Naoe." He smiled warmly at me. I wanted to forget about the question that kept coming forth from the back of my mind, but no matter how many times I tried it would not be put to rest. In the end my mouth decided to end the debut by simply blurting it out. "Doyouhavewings?" Well now, that was definitely blunt and to the point, though by the utterly confused look on his face I would say that he didn't understand what I have just said.

Suddenly he caught me off guard by stating to laugh. "Gomen....nasai," he said between light chuckles. "Alright how about you try that sentence again. Preferable a little slower this time around."

Taking a deep breath I prepared to ask the most ridiculous question I have ever asked for the second time today. "Okay, I know this is going to sound odd but please don't think I am insane."

Mockingly he hold up his right hand. "I swear that no matter what you say I won't think you are any more nuts than you have already shown yourself to be."

A glare was the only response I gave for that statement. Sighing I asked the question again. "You don't have wings, do you?"

This question seemed to surprise him, but quickly the confused face turned to a laughing one. "No, I don't have wing. Not real on anyway." At seeing the confused look he decided to elaborate. "When my mother was alive she would always tell me that I had the power to fly as long as I continued to dream. That my dreams gave me wings and with them I could go anywhere. That has got have been the best lesson she taught me before she died. Why don't you try it?"

I was surprised by the sudden question but when he gave one of his smile I knew I could refuse such an innocent request. Sighing in defeat I quietly nodded, "What do I do?" His smile spread larger.

"It's simple." Walking over to the cherry blossom tree and took a seat; as expected I followed suite and sat beside him. "Relax," he said is a soft and gentle voice. Leaning back against the tree I closed my eyes. Momentarily I stiffen when I felt his hand fold into mine, but quickly after I relaxed again, more this time. "Now think of what would make you the happiness. What you must desire." Allowing my mind to wonder I didn't care where it took me.

Pretty soon I apparently had arrived at my desired location, even though I wasn't sure where it was. I opened my eyes, not my physical eyes, but the ones used in this so called dream, and was amazed at what waited me. All my senses were pulled into this dream. My ears heard the sound of the water crashing against the rock, my face could feel the mist and stray water hit it, but what my eyes saw was the most impressive. The scene before me was that of a beautiful waterfall, much like the one I had seen in pictures of Nikko, except probably more lovely.

Sitting by the water was a woman with long brown hair. Her feet hung relaxed in the water and her face was turned to me. As soon as I saw that face I knew who it was. I didn't matter to me that this women, my mother, was suppose to be dead. Omi had said this was my dream, so I see no reason why she couldn't be alive now. If it weren't for the fact that she looked so peaceful I know my brain would have commanded my feet to run over to her a quickly as possible. Even so I really wanted to go to her, hug her, make sure she was real.

But that was when I noticed a second reason I couldn't more. Wrapped around my waist was a pair of arms, and pressed lightly against my back was the body of another mine. The warmth radiating from that body was so warm and relaxing that I couldn't stop myself as I leaned back into their welcoming embrace. Before I could register the words I was about to say they had already left my mouth, "Aishiteru Omi."

"I love you too Nagi." I wasn't sure if that was in my dream or in real life as those words were all that I heard before I physical eyes snapped open.

Looking to my right I saw Omi, eyes already open, smiling at me. That combined with the memory of what had happened in the dream was all it took to cause me to blush. We were both were brought out of our thoughts by a couple drops of water hitting us. Looking up toward the sky I noticed that while I had been with Omi, the sun had moved at least an hour or two west in the sky. Dark clouds had also absurd most of the sky, the sun barley visible behind them. By the colour of the clouds however it was clear that while the rain was light at the moment, it would not last long, and that now was a time to seek shelter.

"Guess it is time to head home." I stood up and started to walk down the hill, towards the cemetery exit. When I turned to say a good-bye I noticed that Omi was still sitting on the ground, back rested against the tree, not making any effort to stand. "You're going to get soaked if you stay there. Why don't you go home?" The sad look that crossed his face at this question was enough of an answer. It was also the only answer I would receive as he downcast face turned to hide what was no doubt a tear. Whether he didn't have a home or his home life was life mine I didn't know, nor was I going to try to find out for it was obvious that he didn't wish to talk about.

"Hey," I called out again, "why don't you come with me? You can stay at my house, at least until the rain stops." I have no idea what made me make that suggestion, but there was no way I could take it back now, not after seeing how happy the offer made him. Still what was I suppose to do? If Otousama comes home Omi might get hurt.

I pushed that thought out of my mind and looked at Omi, who was still wear that big, not to mention cute, smile of his. Gathering my courage I walked over to him and took his hand, turning extremely red in the process, and started to walk toward my house.

Holding hands like this didn't seem to bother him. Instead his hand seemed to fit perfectly in mine and the fact that it was raining didn't seem to bother either of us. And thanks to the rain there weren't that many people on the streets, and the ones that were to much in a hurry to get inside to bother criticize us on how two boys should not be holding hands. Frankly I didn't care and it didn't seem like Omi did either.

* * *

When we finally got home we were soaked but none the less happy. The idle chit chat that had occupied our time on the walk had provided many laughs. While walking the worry of Otousama being home had vanished but now that the house was coming into view that fear was able to resurface. It was helped eased a little in the fact that no lights were on but that did not guarantee anything.

"Wait here a minute please." He simply nodded and was polite enough not to ask questions. Moreover he seemed to understand my fear, which heightened my suspicion that his living condition at home might, to some degree, be like mine.

After quickly checking the house, thankfully finding no sigh of Otousama being home, I returned to my patiently waiting guest. "Alright, Omi thank for waiting, I-"

The rest of what I was planning to say was cut of as Omi put his finger to my lips, successfully cutting off any thing I was about to say and at the same time making me blush. I swear I have blushed more today than ever before in my life combined, and it is all this Omi's fault. "It's alright, no need to explain."

I silently thanked Omi, because despite the fact that I was prepared to give an explanation I really didn't what to if it was not necessary.

Deciding that the safest, not to mention cleanest, part of the house part of the house was my room I headed in that direction and, as expected, Omi followed. When in the room we both had a seat on the bed. There were no chairs in the room and the bed was considerably more comfortable than the floor. Omi once again surprised me by leaning his head on my shoulder. I was getting more used to his friendly nature and barely even stiffened this time.

Again we started to talk, though this time not as light-heartedly. I guessed that it was because of our new surrounding. It was inevitable that Omi had spotted the blood stains on the carpet, and knew what was going on. I admit I haven't known him for long but he was not stupid.

Still he said nothing and neither did I. We were enjoying each others company to much to want to speak of anything depressing. And that was how it was for a while. Him leaning on my shoulder and after awhile I leant against his head, conversation was about nothing more serious than school politics. And the only other sound besides our talking was that of rain and thunder outside.

We were both close to being asleep when I heard the door slam open. That sound was all that was necessary to bring me back to reality and into panic in less than a second. "Omi, Omi," I whispered hastily.

While I was only on the verge of dreamland Omi had already become an occupant. Still when I called him he woke, first looking in my direction with fear clear in his eyes, then upon realizing who it was the eyes softened. "What's the matter Nagi?" But the eyes that had just soften seconds before immediately shown with fear again when the heavy footprints of Otousama reached his ears as well.

"No time to explain," I kept my voice at a whisper as the footsteps neared. I opened the closet door and it was clear to Omi what I wanted him to do. And, although he seem slightly reluctant, he did as he was requested.

Just as I had closed the door and turned around, the door to my room slammed open. "There you are, bitch!" It was clear that the man was drunk as he walked toward me. He kept stumbling and had his hand on the wall for support. I was not surprised that he was drunk, more that he was home so early. Usually he was out until early in the morning on the anniversary of Okasan's death. Still he was very drunk and easily angered.

Drinking on this day always caused him to hate me. It heighten his already high view that I killed Okasan. He sees me as killing her even though it was that other man. Some other nights I can escape getting beaten, but not tonight, never tonight. Even when he stayed out late he would always return and find me, find me and beat me, find me and....rape me.

Scared I backed as far as possible against the wall. I knew I couldn't escape what was about to happen but I was not eager for it to begin either. All the same it did begin. The advancing man reached toward me and I tried to duck and move, at least to the opposite side of the room. I didn't want to risk him finding Omi.

My escape didn't work as well as planned however. As I ducked under his arm he brought his knee which connected with my chin. This in turn knocked my face up high enough for him to slap me hard across the face. I had expected to simply hit the wall and fall to the ground but I was not so lucky. Instead my left temple came in contact with the corner of an old desk and I could already feel the blood flow down my face.

My head was already feeling light-head, in part by the force of the contact and in part by the whether outside. Neither Omi nor myself had changed out of our wet cloths after coming inside and the cold was now starting to get to me.

But I was not given a chance to coordinate myself, for the next thing I realized I was pressed against the wall with Otousama's hand around my neck. I tried to suck in air but the hand around my next was too firm. Black started to close in from the corners of my vision and panic kicked in. I continued to gasp for air though my attempts were futile.

As my desperation continued and my attempt to breath harder I felt a power inside me rise. Before I could stop myself the power in me exploded outward and Otousama was knock backward. It didn't matter that I hadn't meant to but now Otousama was madder than ever.

Never before had I used my powers against Otousama because he had told me the consequences. I was not to use them near or on him or he promised I would regret ever being born. And coming from him, a man that has made me wish for death for many times before, that threat frightened me.

"What the fuck was that? You know better than to use your powers against me." He stomped back up to me slapping me hard against the face, but not letting me fall as he kept a sturdy grip on the neck of my shirt. "How dare you." Another slap. "You bitch." Slap. "You will regret that." When this slap came the grip on my shirt disappeared and the force of the hit knocked me around and to the floor; where I lay on my stomach, not bothering to make in move to get up.

I could hear his advancing footsteps stop a foot behind me, and then my least favorite sound, that of a zipper, reached my ears. The sound of a zipper being undone meant pain, pain far worse than cuts or bruises. Usually what happened next was him tearing off my pants, but today was worse, today Otousama had a knife. The blade of the knife caught the light and glistened, magnifying my fear.

One would think that the use of a knife would make the process of undressing easier, and it probable would have if Otousama wasn't drunk or if he cared. Problem was he was drunk and he didn't care. With harsh, shaking hands he cut roughly through my shirt, pants, and boxers. I whined in pain, because in the process of cutting the clothes the knife was pushed too deep and cut my skin at the same time. The wound wasn't very deep but at the same time it wasn't shallow. I could feel the blood cascade over my back. The cut stung and I bit my lip in order to prevent myself from screaming.

But I did scream. I screamed in pure agony and he pushed into me. It felt as if he was ripping me in two. With every thrust a new scream was torn from my throat. I screamed until my throat was raw. Even the blood from the fresh wound didn't dim the pain.

When it was all over I was left vulnerable and exposed on the floor. But still he didn't leave, he wasn't satisfied with his work yet. He still had more pain to cause me. Yelling at me words I could no longer understand, he articulated his anger by kicking my stomach and ribs, of few of which I was sure he had successfully broken. The shouts didn't bother me though. My brain was too fogged with the pain and was now more light-headed than ever.

Finally the pain stopped coming and I heard the footsteps of Otousama retreating farther into the house. Most likely he was headed to his room, where he would pass out on the bed. But I didn't care. My body was numb with pain. The carpet beneath me was stain with blood, seeds, and tears. The room was quiet.

I never heard the closet door open but when strong, gentle arms wrapped around I knew instantly they belonged to Omi. There was a warmth radiating off of him and it took the pain away, even if only a little. His soft skin felt cool against the wounds yet the warmth admitting from him kept me from shivering. I was also covered with something extremely soft, almost like feathers, but I didn't know what it was.

Omi had taken me into his arms and was now rocking back and forth. I could tell that he was talking but it was impossible for me to understand what he was saying. Whatever it was he was saying I could tell his voice was shaking, probably caused from the tears he was crying. A few of the tears I felt fall and hit my face, but I couldn't see anything. I was too tired to open my eyes and soon I would fall asleep. A sleep I knew I would not awake from. But I was allowed to receive one more present before I died. As I felt myself slipping away I felt a pair of lips on mine, but I wasn't given time to respond before it all went black.

* * *

LF: Yeah yeah I killed Nagi, so sue. Actually don't because I have no money at all. The most you can really do is flame me, but it won't matter to me. I am good at ignoring flames.

Bakura: That's because he gets so many

LF: Wacks him on the head Shut up

Bakura: Hey, I be truthful and I get hurt. Sheesh.


	4. Second Chance

LF: Thank you thank you thank you hugs balletanimerose and makusime I was so afraid that I would get to the end of this story and have no review. I prefer flames over no review because at least them someone read it. But thank you two all the same. And balletanimerose here is another chapter via your request, but I also plan to have one chapter after this. That chapter will have the closure you wanted.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Second Chance**

(Ken's POV)

The sirens still echoed faintly in the distance. The road I usually took to go home was closed because of an accident. Usually I hated going down this street, especially at night. Rain was still coming down outside though not as heavily as it had a few minutes ago. After soccer practice today I had gone to Omi's grave and stayed there longer than I had meant. To be perfectly honest I fell asleep against the tree while talking to Omi, and when I awoke it was only around an hour before dawn and I was drenched from all the rain.

I thought I was the only one who ever went to his grave except for Yohji and Aya, but today while I was walking to the grave I saw another boy walking from the grave. I am sure I have seen him at school; he looked like that boy that occasionally hung out with Schwartz. I am worried about him though, because as I watched him leave the cemetery it seem like he was talking to someone, even though he was alone. It also looked like he was holding someone hands, even though the only thing he was holding was air.

Soccer practice had run late today because we had a major game coming up and it wasn't until it looked like it was about to rained that we were allowed to go home. I swear that coach is evil sometimes. If the weather hadn't been bad that man would have had us running until it was dark. It hadn't been as bad when Omi was alive because he would always stay after with me so we could walk home together but now the trips are.....lonely.

I hate that man you calls himself Omi's father. But I hate it even more that Omi never told me what was going on. I could have helped him, he shouldn't have had to die. Still I should have known. The way he would flinch away from someone's touch sometimes or jump at a sudden noise, even when he would never let anyone go to his house. We use to joke with him about being jumpy and he would laugh with us. But I should have know, should have connected the dots. And what is worse is that bastard of a man is still walking around free. There was not enough evidence to convict them, or so the police say. But everyone knows that they were bribed into over-looking certain information.

A heard a scream come from a house nearby. I gritted my teeth in anger as the lights of the house next door were turned out. No one was going to help that child. The scream came again and I stopped in my tracks. I didn't know what to do. I hated that someone was getting hurt but it wasn't my place to interfere. I would probably end up causing more trouble for that person, anyhow.

My decision was made instantly when I saw the figure standing in front of the house from which the screams were admitting. There stood an angel except that the angel was Omi. There he was, dressed in blue shorts and a blue and while jacket, that same thing he was wearing when he was buried. Yet there was something that made it unmistakable that he was an angel; from his back protruded two beautiful, white wings.

But his face was not genki like it had been in life. Instead it was depressed. Once I started to run toward him he turned and looked through the window. When I got there I also looked through the window and I was disgusted with what I saw.

On the floor laid a boy, around the same age as Omi. Above him stood what I persuaded to be his father. The man was at the moment zipping up his pants, but I could tell what had happen, anyone could have. The boy on the ground was broken and bleeding, semen was on the floor around him, and tears still stained his face.

It was only then that I remembered who he was. He was the boy that I had seen at Omi's grave earlier. My hate for that man grew stronger and has he started kicking the boy the scene changed. Instead of this boy and his father I saw Omi lying of the floor with his father standing over him, raping him, kicking him. My blood was boiling. I had been too late to save Omi but maybe I can save with chance.

I took out my cell phone and quickly dial 9-1-1. "Hello."

"I need you to send help to..." I looked around for an address. Luckily there was one on the mail box and relied the address to the lady on the other side.

"What is your emergency, sir?"

I was getting annoyed but I didn't yell, she was just doing her job. "I am reporting a child abuse case. He has been badly hurt and raped. Emergency medical care is critical."

I heard her gasp at the knowledge but she didn't hinder in calling in the emergency. When the call was over I put my phone away I turned to Omi but saw he wasn't there. Searching around frantically I finally saw him inside the house. He was walking toward the nearly unconscious boy on the floor.

Tear fell from his eyes as he pulled the dying boy onto his lap, wrapping not only his arms but his wings around the boy protectively. He started to rock back and forth and I could tell that he was speaking, for his lips for moving, but I couldn't hear what was being said because of the glass that cut off the noise.

Still the boys eyes remained close and his breath slightly irregular, my guess this was caused but a broken rib from his father kicking him. More of Omi's tears were shed as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the boys lips.

I was surprised that Omi was kissing another boy. Surprised and maybe a little jealous. I was guilty of having a small crush on Omi but I had never said anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. It didn't matter now, as long as Omi was happy he could love whomever he wished.

Before the kiss had ended the injured boy had breathed his last breath. Omi didn't move and simply remained seated by the boy. I was not so passive toward the death. I hit the wall once and sank to my knees. I had failed again, just like I had with Omi. In my mind I had thought that if I could save this boy in a way I was second chance in saving Omi. I know that it was ridiculous but it didn't matter.

In the quiet distance I heard the first of the sirens ring trough the crisp air. Just as they pulled into the street I looked up to the sky and saw the very first ray of light peak over the horizon.


	5. Paradise

LF: Lookie, its the last chapter. Dun dun dun dun, dun dun.

Bakura: Just shut up and start it already.

LF: Fine, if you think your so great, you do it.

Bakura: Alright then. Next chapter, have fun, read. to LF There.

LF: blows raspberry

Bakura: Oh my, why aren't you mature.

LF: grins broadly Yep.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Paradise**

(Omi's POV)

I looked in front of me at the tombstone and the name engraved on it. Nagi Naoe. It was thanks to Ken that all this was arranged too. I couldn't thank him enough for all he did. The grave sight was perfect, shade was present for visitor and in the fall the stone would be showered with cherry blossoms.

On the stone, along with the name, was a small statue of an angel, almost identical to the angel on the stone next to it. Both of the angels stood facing the sky, with there arms by there sides. The difference in there stone was only there names. One read Nagi Naoe. The other read Omi Tsukiyono.

I was very grateful they had that name engraved on the stone rather than Mamoru Takatori. I did not consider that to be my name. My friends had renamed me Omi Tsukiyono and that was the name I went by at school and in my free time. Mamoru died along time ago. Mamoru died and Omi was born. The difference was that Omi was happy. Despite still being beaten he was happy because of his friends.

Nagi's angel stood in the upper left hand corner while mine stood in the upper right. Standing side by side this had a major significance. It showed the friendship between Nagi and myself but it showed something else as well. It showed the greatest gift that Weiss and Schwartz could give to Nagi.

For right now they both stood here in front of his grave. They were able, even if only for this one time, to put there pasts aside and find a similarity between them. Here they were side by side, both morning the same lost soul, the same broken heart. And while the rest of the world my forget about him these six wouldn't.

I turned from the graves and walked past the people, slightly brushing against Ken. I knew he felt me then, he was always the closest to me when I was alive. "Thank you, Ken." I saw him nod as if hearing, whether he did or simply sensed it I wasn't sure.

I didn't look back as I walked to where the person stood by the tree, arms crossed, waited for me to finish.

* * *

(Ken's POV)

"Thank you, Ken." I looked around. That was Omi's voice. I am sure of it. Still I didn't see him. All the same I guess I shouldn't expect to. I am just glad I was able to do one last thing to help. I nodded to show I had heard. As if to say he was welcome.

Even though I didn't expect to see him when I looked behind me there he was. He stood next to the boy I now know as Nagi underneath the cherry blossom tree and they resembled the angels on there tombstones. There hand were locked together in a caring hold and that was how there were as they faded from my sight. This was how it should be. I knew those two where meant to be together now. How else could Omi have returned?

When I looked back to the tombstone I had to blink to make sure I wasn't seeing thing. The statues had changed. I wasn't sure when it had happened or if anyone in Weiss or Schwartz had seen but I was sure of the change now. The change was ever so slight but all the same noticeable if one looked for it. The statues looked that same as they had earlier accept for one minor difference.....now the angels were holding hands.

Not a word about the subject escaped my lips that day. I was the only one who knew of the boys feelings to each other and it was not my place to tell. The others would notice in time and if they wished to accept such things would understand the meaning of the statues.

* * *

(Nagi's POV)

He was finally finished and heading toward me. It was so comforting to have him around even in death. Right before I died I had thought I had felt him kiss me but I wasn't sure. I haven't said a word on the subject and neither has he. Still it didn't make anything between us uncomfortable, so whether it happened or not didn't seem all that important.

"I don't see why you came here. Nor frankly do I understand why you cried when I died. You knew this way I would be happier." Of coarse I was happier, Otousama could no longer hurt me and I could stay with Omi forever.

"Because you died, why wouldn't I cry. Even though I knew you would return in spirit it is still a sad occasion. And I came here to pay my respects like everyone else."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever. I just don't get you sometimes."

His grin simply brightened, "I know." I couldn't help but roll my eyes again. "Anyway, come on it is time to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Home." The word was simple but at the same time confusing. How do spirits go home? Where do we live? I asked Omi what he meant, not in words but by the confusing written across my face. "Come on, just close our eyes." I closed my eyes like he asked me to and felt him come to stand beside me. He took my hand in his and I only felt a light, warm feeling before the sounds and smells around me completely changed.

The silence of cemetery was replaced with the thunder of water crashing rocks, and the shouts of voice. Bird's voices rang through the air, and the smell of trees and nature filled my nose. Water lightly sprayed on my skin, and wind played with my cloths and hair.

"You can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes to the scene I had seen before in my dream. Even the women by the water was the same. But this time I did run to her. It had been years since I had last seen her and I missed her so much.

"Hello Nagi, it's great to see you again son." Her smile was sweet and sincere.

"It's great to see you again too Okasan." I released my grip on her and took a step back.

"My how you have grown. You are such a handsome man now." Her smile never left her face. Another thing I noticed when I died was that all my bruises and injuries had been healed. This fact please me at the moment because I didn't want her to see what Otousama had done, though for some reason is suspect she already known and is sadden beacause of what had happened.

She looks past me to where Omi still stood. "As for you Omi." Her sweet voice help both a mixture of seriousness and humour in it. Omi, for his part, walked up behind me. "Don't you run off like that again. You caused us all a scare."

"I doubt you were all scared. I know these boys, most of them would find this funny more than anything else."

She sighed, "As much as I would like to deny that, it is true. All the same you scared me."

"I'm sorry Naoe-san."

"It's alright. Just please tell me next time. And I am grateful that you were looking after my little boy." I blushed but was slightly insulted. I wasn't little anymore, though I didn't voice this opinion. "Besides, of all the people my son could fall in love with, I don't think I could have made a better selection." My mouth fell open. Not only had okasan just determine me gay but also acting like Omi and I were an official couple. I have not said anything to anyone about likeing Omi. Mind you it was the truth, but still....

She didn't wait for and answedr before giving me a kiss on the forehead and flying off. I still was speechless not to mention embarrassed. "Omi, did you....well....did you kiss me as I was dying?"

It was Omi's turn to blush now, which was nice because it was usually be doing the blushing and this was a welcome change. "Yes. That's okay, right?"

"Of coarse. I was just wondering if you would....um....do it again."

My only answer was a pair of lips on mine. I responded mmediately and the gentle kiss quickly deepened. I tingling feeling pasted thorugh my back as wings extended and folded around Omi. His wings were also visiable but they remained motionless on his back.

When the kiss broke we were both out of breath. "Thanks." I was silence as his lips covered mine agian and battle of dominance between our tounges was waged.

This kiss was interrupted by water being splashed at us. Omi shuck his head and reminded me a cute kitten. My cute kitten. "Hey Omi, mind giving it a rest. Not everyone here want to see you and your boyfriend making out."

Omi didn't quite give a very conventual response. Rather he stuck his tounge out at the boy before turning back to me and starting to kiss me more passionate than any time before. Soon he started a trail of kisses from the lip, down the jawline, and was currently sucking and nipping at my neck. If it weren't for the fact that what he was being felt so damn good I would have tried to stop him. Expecially because I could still hear the other child that were splashing around the water. "Ah, come on Weiss. Give us a break." Others were giving off cat calls.

All the same we knew we had to stop before we seriously got in trouble. We finally stopped and were convinced to join the other children in games. As we were descending into the water, but still far enough away so my voice couldn't me heard I whispered to Omi, in a mock threatening tone. "You better me planning to finish what you started later."

"But of coarse," he smile back before kissing me once more, this one gentle and sweet, and finally reaching the others.

This place truely was paradise.

* * *

LF: There you go faithful readers. And they all lived.....um died.....happily ever after.

Ryou: suspicious glance You just love killing people don't you.

LF: Yep.

Ryou: sighs I figured.


End file.
